Few leisure time activities rival spending a hot summer day in a swimming pool. Whether it is a large, in-ground, Olympic size pool, or a smaller backyard above-ground pool, the relaxation, comfort, and enjoyment derived from a swimming pool is a benefit to all lucky enough to experience it.
While enjoyable, owning a swimming pool brings with it a certain set of responsibilities. One (1) of those responsibilities relates to the often time consuming and cumbersome task of cleaning the pool of leaves, insects, debris, algae and other contaminates. Many pool owners turn to the use of automatic pool cleaners to clean the bottom and sides of the pool. Typically such automatic pool cleaners are comprised of a pool filter pump that is tethered to a pool sweeper hose that sucks debris and contaminates into the filter. While such devices can work very well the sweeper hose does tend to get in the way when the pool is being used.
Some users simply remove the pool filter pump and sweeper hose from the pool and set it nearby. While this prevents the automatic pool cleaner from getting in the way of swimmers it does present several problems. First, exterior storage locations expose the pool filter pump and sweeper hose to dirt, grass clippings and other contaminants which can end up back in the pool when the pool filter pump and sweeper hose are used next. Second, removing a sweeper hose usually empties it of water. This forces the user to spend valuable time and effort refilling and “priming” the sweeper hose the next time it is used. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, many users simply forget to replace the automatic pool cleaner back in the pool.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which enables the benefits of automatic pool cleaners without the disadvantages described above. Beneficially that device would take the form of a swimming pool hose holder that retains the sweeper hose of an automatic pool cleaner to the side of a pool. Preferably such a swimming pool hose holder would allow pool owners to utilize automatic pool cleaners to keep their pools clean without the aggravation associated with constantly tending and avoiding the sweeper hose. Preferably such devices would be configured to easily or automatically free the sweeper hose when it is needed.